


Love You, Mean It

by what_a_gust



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, a collection of prompts from tumblr, but this is what it is for now, i might change how i format these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_gust/pseuds/what_a_gust
Summary: Here are all the prompts that I've filled on tumblr (what-a-gust.tumblr.com). Feel free to send me more if there's something specific you want to read!





	1. The Edge of Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Here are all the prompts that I've filled on tumblr (what-a-gust.tumblr.com). Feel free to send me more if there's something specific you want to read!

Christen can hear footsteps shuffling back and forth along the carpeted floor outside her door. 

She’s in her bed, not hers exactly but the one to which she’d been assigned for this camp. She’s attempting to read the book she brought with her but the argument that she and Tobin had on the bus is weighing heavy on her mind. 

It was stupid. She knows she’s as much to blame as Tobin is but she’s feeling petty and wants to let it fester.

//

She tries to read the same page for the 5th time when she’s finally had it. The continual sound of the pacing is irritating enough that it outweighs her annoyance. 

“Tobin?”

The shuffling comes to an abrupt halt. Christen makes her way over to the door and looks through the peephole to confirm her suspicions.

“Are you going to keep pacing outside my door, or are you coming in?”


	2. What's the Opposite of Serendipity? Bad Luck. (break up au)

Tobin is trying her best to keep pressure on her hand but the more she presses the more it hurts and she just wants to get the stitches in so she can get home and figure out how to deal with the bloody mess that is her kitchen.

She’s squirming around her seat trying to get comfortable while keeping her hand above her head when the light changes and suddenly there’s a shadow over her.

She looks up, hoping to see a nurse who’s coming to get her. 

The person standing over her is definitely not a nurse.

“Christen?? What are you doing here?”

Tobin looks Christen up and down and when it appears that she’s fine she looks around the waiting room of the ER for someone else that Christen could have come with. When that search, too, comes up empty, her eyes settle back on Christen.

“You don’t know?” Christen questions, looking at her like she has two heads. “Apparently, I’m your emergency contact.”


	3. I Love You S'more

All day, especially during training, they have to maintain a certain appearance of professionalism. Which is silly, they think, because everyone on the team is affectionate with their friends. It’s not like they would ever make out on the field or anything but they still feel like they have to keep a bit of distance.Their instinct is still to lean on each other whenever they can which makes it hard, sometimes, to remember to leave some space between them on the bench or in the huddle. So, when the team arrives at dinner and their work for the day is done, it’s only natural that they sit together. 

They start off with a good foot of space between them, Christen leaning over to talk to Julie and Tobin focused on a story Pinoe is telling about Sue’s recovery.

As dinner progresses, the space between them shrinks. 

The first course ends with Christen leaning over Tobin to grab the pitcher of water.

The second course results in Tobin reaching across Christen’s body for another napkin.

By the time dessert is served, they’ve managed to nestle into each other to such a degree that it’s unclear where one ends and the other begins. 

There are s’mores and ice cream sandwiches and they’re more focused on their sticky fingers and the comforting warmth of being huddled together in the early summer evening than they are on their teammates.

Christen eats her s’more strategically so that her last bite has the perfect ratio of chocolate and marshmallow to graham cracker. It ends up being a really big bite but she stuffs it all in her mouth and then looks over at Tobin. Out of the corner of her eye she sees that Ashlyn has her phone out. She know she should scoot over, put even an inch of space between herself and Tobin, but she’s tired and full and happy and really, really doesn’t want to move. 

Ashlyn starts to turn so that the camera is on them and Christen’s teeth get stuck together on the marshmallow as she’s trying to swallow. She’s tempted to dip her head down into Tobin’s shoulder, to hide from the camera, but instead she just makes silly kissy faces. Then Pinoe starts talking in a funny accent and Tobin laughs, despite her full mouth, crumbs spilling out of her mouth all over the table, which settles her nerves. 

When the camera swings around again, she makes another kissy face. Her nerves are gone. She’s happy and in love. Nothing else matters.


	4. finding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for this anon: Could you please do a one shot of the whole T getting on the bus and laying her head on Chris’ shoulder🙏🏼

(being in love at the World Cup isn’t always easy but it is always worth it)

–

The whistle blows. The game is over. Victory. Exhilaration. 

Tobin’s heart is pounding in her chest. She feels alive in every fiber of her being.

The team take a few minutes to celebrate with each other, then with their families. But there’s another game in a few days and they need rest so they’re quickly shepherded back into the locker room to shower and change so that they can get on the bus back to the hotel.

As soon as Tobin steps into the locker room, she feels like she hits a wall. Exhaustion takes over and her limbs feel heavy. She’s used to it though; it happens after every game she plays. She drags her feet to the showers and stands under the pounding water until it lulls her into a trance. 

“Tobes?” She hears a faint voice calling out to her from far away.

“Tobes?” Louder and closer. Almost comforting.

“Tobin! Are you still in the shower?” 

She snaps to attention, steps out from under the water. Her thoughts come into focus. “Yeah, sorry, I was spacing out, I’ll be out in a sec.” She reaches to turn off the water. She can tell, by the deafening silence, that she was in the shower for far too long.

The voice, now comforting, breaks through the silence. “Okay, we’re almost ready to go, I’m gonna go out to the bus with Allie. See you there?”

Tobin grabs her towel from the hook and starts to dry off, “Yup, I’ll be quick.”

“Love you,” the voice calls, it feels almost like a hug.

Tobin can’t help but smile, “Love you too.”

–

It only takes Tobin a few seconds to get dressed, she’s used to rushing after all, she’s been doing it for years. Most of her stuff, the things she doesn’t need, are gone. Christen must have taken them, not wanting her to leave anything behind. She stuffs the rest of her things in her bag and pops in her airpods then slips on her shoes grabs the box of food waiting for her and walks quickly toward the door.

She steps out into the warm French evening and sweat blooms above her lip. She wipes it off with the back of her hand and runs her fingers through the hair that had fallen over her face, still damp, to part it on the other side. 

She steps out onto the street and shrieking erupts from the crowd of people waiting behind the barricade across from the bus. She pretends, mostly to herself, that she can’t hear it and keeps her head down, staring at her toes.

She steps onto the bus and is filled instantly with a sense of relief. The air is cool and crisp and quiet.

Christen sits in their seat scrolling through something on her phone and Tobin smiles as she sits down next to her. Christen is reading the texts she missed from the Press Pack while she was on the bench, Tobin leans over to read along and BD’s commentary makes them laugh. Allie turns around to ask them what’s so funny, always one to want to be included.

“It’s nothing, just my dad,” Christen offers her tone gentle but firm. 

Tobin puts her hand on Christen’s thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze of affection. Her hand and her head feel leaden with exhaustion and she can’t help but let her head tilt down until it’s resting on Christen’s shoulder.

“You okay, Tobes?”

“Yeah,” she yawns, “just tired. I miss you.”

“I’m right here,” Christen coos and Tobin knows that she understands. She misses her too. 

Sleeping alone is lonely, especially down the hall from the one person you know would make the loneliness go away. But they make do with the moments they have on the bus and on the field during walk-throughs and on evenings off for dinner. Because the trade-off is worth it. Because being at the World Cup not just together but _together_ is their dreams coming true.


	5. You are the most frustrating person I have ever met.

Christen is trying, really trying to focus on her book. She forces herself to look down at the page but she keeps reading the same sentence over and over again.

It’s not her fault that she can’t focus. The airport is loud and there are so many people and she’s sitting next to Tobin. Tobin who can’t sit still for more than five seconds and has been bouncing her leg incessantly since they sat down.

“Can you please stop?” 

“Stop what?” Tobin asks, confusion written on her face.

“That,” Christen points rather forcefully to Tobin’s still bouncing knee.

Tobin laughs, “Sorry, no-can-do CP. You’re just gonna have to deal.”

Christen rolls her eyes and closes her book, deciding that she might as well find another seat where she can concentrate.

“Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you’re going?” Tobin reaches out to stop her.

“I’m going to sit somewhere where you won’t distract me.”

Tobin pouts and Christen almost sits back down but then she looks down at her book and decides she really does want to read. She surveys the area at the gate and finds a clump of empty seats a few rows away. “I’m going to sit over there,” she points, “but if you can figure out how to sit still you can come join me.”

Tobin is still pouting but Christen just shrugs and grabs her bag before heading to her new seat.

//

The book is really good, the story is compelling and she feels like she’s learning a lot but for some reason she’s stuck reading the same sentence over and over again.

She looks up and realizes that Tobin had followed her and was now occupying the seat to her left still bouncing her leg.

“Are you kidding me?”

“I missed you. You were too far away,” Tobin’s pout is back.

“You are the most frustrating person I have ever met.”

“Good thing you love me.”

Christen rolls her eyes but can’t hide her smile, “Good thing.”


	6. for your angel, a poem

*thump*

Your knees hit the ground before your brain can even really process what you’ve just seen. Your hands are clenched tight in fists. You pull them back toward your hips as you slide.

You look up. The ball is in the back of the net. The ball. In the back. Of the net.

Your heart is bursting.

With love and pride and joy and every other emotion it is possible to feel all at once.

You jump to your feet.

You have to tell her.

As you rise, you see she is surrounded. Your friends and teammates hug and congratulate her but her focus is elsewhere.

She is gazing up at the sky. A moment of peace within the chaos.

You look up for a moment, too. Remembering.

Finally, you reach her.

You bound into her chest the same way you do when you walk through the door after too many days apart.

You can’t help yourself. You have to tell her.

You duck into the corner where her neck meets her shoulder and press your lips to the nape of her neck so that your nose is buried in her hair.

_She’s proud of you. So am I. I love you._

You feel the smile stretch across her face.

You’ve never felt a joy like this.

The game has just begun but it feels as though you’ve already won.


	7. i’d do anything (for a moment with you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there any way we can get a little one shot of C and T spending some romantic time together to decompress during World Cup camp?

Their friends are all going out to brunch at some place that’s on the other side of the park that sits between their hotel and the rest of the city. When Pinoe asks if they want to tag along they look at each other and shrug.

Just as Tobin is about to accept the invitation, Christen reaches for her hand to stop her. 

“Actually, there’s this cafe across the river that I’ve been wanting to try. You’ll come with me, right Tobes?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, of course,” Tobin splutters and Pinoe laughs at them.

“Is there even actually a place you want to try or are you just trying to get Tobin alone?”

Christen rolls her eyes at her friend, “I’ll have you know that while there is a cafe, I certainly don’t have to _try_ to get Tobin alone, thank you very much.”

//

The sun beats down over head and Christen smiles at the sky, grateful for the warmth. They take their time crossing the bridge to the cafe, hands clasped, swinging between them.

Tobin’s whistling fills the air between them and, when they turn the corner onto a side street, Christen rests her head on Tobin’s shoulder. 

Tobin gives her hand a squeeze and then pulls back so they’re stopped on the edge of the road and she’s facing Christen, “How’s your zen?” 

She tries to keep her tone light, not wanting Christen to think that she’s worried, because she isn’t really, but she wants her to know that she can vent if she needs to.

Christen pulls Tobin toward her, “I’m okay. I love you.”

Tobin flops her arms down on Christen’s shoulders and leans in until their foreheads touch in lieu of a response.

//

The cafe is really small, smaller than Christen expected based on the pictures, but they don’t mind. They get their coffee and a handful of pretty-looking pastries and find a table, tucked in the corner, so they can sit and relax.

Christen takes a bite of something covered in chocolate and hums as she chews, enjoying the chance to splurge in what has been months of eating as healthily as possible.

She sets the pastry down, “You know, when I was little, I always wondered what my parents possibly had to talk about after spending so much time together. But now that I’m with you, I think I get it. Like, we can talk about nothing or something silly or something serious, or like a mix, but I kinda always wanna be talking to you.” She blushes at how cheesy it sounds, even to her own ears, but they hardly get time alone so she wants to make the most of it.

“I agree, but you have to admit, you also like when we’re not talking,” Tobin smirks and hooks her foot around Christen’s ankle under the table.

Christen is confused for a second and then realizes what Tobin meant. “Ew, you’re such a horndog. Why do you have to be like that? I’m trying to be romantic,” she whines.

“Well, I do have a reputation to maintain,” Tobin replies with a shrug.

Christen rolls her eyes, “Well that’s a shitty reputation, can you get a new one?”

Tobin laughs, “Anything for you dear,” and stuffs the last piece of a fruit tart in her mouth.


	8. I'm done waiting (after the after party)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for an anon who asked for a tc one shot consisting of what went down with them at the after party and after the after party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very nsfw so read at your own risk

Tobin is pressed up against Christen’s back and she can’t think straight. Her head was already fuzzy from the alcohol but Christen keeps grinding her hips back in a way that makes it impossible to think about anything else. She lets her hands settle on Christen’s waist, under the guise of guiding her, but really they’re just there for balance. 

It starts to get overwhelming. The party is so loud and she can’t hear anything. The strange contrast of light and dark make it hard to see. And Christen is so close but still not close enough. 

They turn around at some point during the song and she sees Allie and Alex up on top of the bar dancing with sparklers. Christen’s eyes are closed, she’s in her own world swaying to the music, but Tobin doesn’t meditate enough to have that skill. She needs a break. And she needs to see. 

She pulls Christen as tight against her as she can and husks into her ear, “Baby, get up there with Al and Harry so I can look at you for a minute.”

Christen tilts her head back in an effort to hear her and shouts over the music, “What, Tobes?” 

“I said, get up there so I can look at you,” she slides her hands down and grips Christen’s hips, stopping just short of what she really wants. 

Christen spins around in her arms and gives her a look that says _really, you want me to get up there so you can stare at my ass without getting caught?_ And Tobin just gives her best puppy-dog eyes in response, knowing that Christen won’t be able to say no. 

\-- 

Tobin watches, at first, as Christen makes her way over to the bar but then decides she doesn’t want to be so far away. She gets closer and hears Christen calling Allie’s name, trying to get her attention. Instead, Alex turns around pulls Christen up by the arm so that she’s sitting on the bar. Allie finally realizes what’s going on and reaches down to grab Christen’s elbow to help her the rest of the way up. 

Alex hands Christen one of the sparklers she’s holding and Tobin leans against one of the cocktail tables so she can enjoy the view. There’s something about Christen bouncing gently while singing along to Old Town Road that manages to be simultaneously the most adorable and the most attractive thing she’s ever seen. 

\-- 

The song changes and Allie starts yelling over the music to get her friends’ attention. When Christen turns around and realizes how high up she is, she starts to feel uncomfortable but tries to keep smiling, not wanting to worry anyone. She looks out into the crowd, hoping to spot a familiar face. She sees Tobin’s megawatt smile beaming back to her and the nerves quickly dissipate. 

To her right, Allie is still yelling, trying to get more of the team to join them so Christen decides she might as well ask Tobin to get up, especially since Allie had already singled her out. 

“C’mon!” she shouts, gesturing toward herself with her hand so Tobin knows she’s serious. 

\-- 

Allie pulls Tobin up excitedly and starts dancing around, still trying to get more of the team up on the bar and paying no attention to the fact that she’s preventing Tobin from going over to Christen.

Tobin peers over Allie’s shoulder, waiting until they make eye contact, and then shrugs. Christen shrugs back and mouths _it’s fine_ and goes back to dancing. 

Soon enough, the bar is crowded enough that they’re sure Allie won’t miss them so they hop down and make a beeline for the back of the party where there’s some room to breathe. 

“You good, babe?” 

Christen just nods. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, it’s just really loud.” 

Tobin can tell that Christen is putting on a brave face and wants to give her an out that won’t make her feel guilty. “Do you wanna go?” She leans in closer to whisper in her ear and draw out the tension, wanting Christen to know she’s serious, “Because I want you so bad right now, it’s killing me and I’d use any excuse to leave if it means,” she drapes one arm over Christen’s shoulder but lets the other hang down so she can grab her ass, “I can get my hands on you.” 

Christen whimpers into her neck and nods again, glad that the anticipation of going back to the hotel with Tobin has replaced the anxiety about having to stay at the party.

\-- 

They rush through saying goodbye to their families, purposely working each other up as they go. When they finally make it through the gate, Christen slips off her shoes and grabs Tobin’s hand so that they can make a quick get-away. 

The garden where they were having the party was only a few blocks away from the hotel so they make it back within minutes and they catch the elevator up to the floor where most of the team is staying just before the doors close. 

There are a few other people riding up with them so they press their backs to the wall of the elevator and link their pinkies together, hidden behind the flowy fabric of Christen’s jumpsuit. 

Finally, the door dings open on their floor and they step out onto the floor. Christen pulls Tobin toward her room with one hand and reaches into her purse with the other so that she can take her room-key out. She fumbles with the key as she rushes to open the door but Tobin’s breathing in her ear is distracting and she can’t seem to get the lock to click open.

Eventually, Tobin’s patience wanes and she grabs the key from Christen’s hand and reaches around her to do it herself. The door flies open and they stumble into the pitch-black room. It had still been light out when they left for the party so Christen hadn’t thought to leave a light on for herself. She goes in search of the light switch but Tobin pulls her back. 

“I’m done waiting.” She loops her arm around Christen’s waist to keep her close and presses a quick kiss to her cheek before pushing her back onto the bed. She climbs over Christen and kisses her deeply for a long moment and then reaches down to untie the belt from around Christen’s waist. When she feels it come loose, she sits back on her heels and gives it a tug. Then, she taps Christen’s hip so that she turns over and is resting on her hands and knees. 

Tobin searches blindly for the zipper along Christen’s back but quickly realizes that it would be much easier, and sexier, if she could see. It’s stupid to miss out on a chance to see Christen’s body for the sake of rushing to get her off. She hops of the bed and runs over to turn on the lamp that’s sitting on the desk. 

\-- 

She turns back around and her jaw drops to the floor when she sees that Christen had decided to take her jumpsuit off and is laying with her back propped up against the pillows, fingers laced behind her head, and her legs crossed at the ankle wearing only a very-lacey barely-there thong. 

Christen tries to wink at her but, as always, she ends up closing both eyes and the dorkiness brings Tobin out of her stupor and back to reality. 

“Come here, baby. And turn around for me,” she rasps, her throat dry and arousal evident in her voice. 

“What do you say?” Deciding to press her luck, Christen teases her. 

Tobin thinks about rolling her eyes but decides to play along, “Please, baby? Come over here so I can fuck you. Please?” 

As much as she wants to drag it out given that Tobin has already admitted to her lack of patience, Christen finds herself moving toward the edge of the bed and turning over so that she’s back on her hands and knees like she was when Tobin went to turn on the light.

Tobin grabs Christen’s hips and pulls her back even further and then leans down to press open-mouthed kisses along Christen’s spine, appreciating the tangy taste of sweat from the heat of the party and their rush back to the room.

She slides her hands up and around so that she’s palming Christen’s chest and she feels Christen gasp and then press down into her hands, silently begging for more. 

She doesn’t give it to her though, payback for the teasing moments earlier, she holds her hands and her hips as still as she can, waiting to see how long it will take Christen to beg. Seconds later, Christen rocks down but Tobin is quick enough to pull her hands away. 

“ _Tobin_ ,” Christen whines, her voice is wrecked. 

“Yes, baby?” 

“Please, Tobin, touch me,” she whimpers again and Tobin can’t hold out anymore. 

She tweaks Christen’s nipples, already stiff with anticipation, and then moves her hands back to Christen’s hips to tug her underwear down. She doesn’t even have to look to be able to tell that Christen is wet. She can tell from the intoxicating smell alone but she looks anyway. 

Christen is starting to get impatient, shifting her weight back and forth from one knee to other. She bites her tongue, knowing that the more she shows her need, the slower Tobin is likely to go. 

“Are you ready, baby? Do you want my fingers? Or my tongue? How do you want me to fuck you?” Tobin knows she’s driving Christen crazy but she also knows it’ll be worth the wait. For both of them. 

“Tobin,” she groans, “I don’t fucking care, just fuck me.” 

With that, Tobin can’t hold out any longer and she runs her fingers through Christen’s wetness to open her up before slipping a finger inside. She gives Christen a moment to adjust before she starts thrusting her hips forward. As soon as she’s able to move her finger easily, she adds another one and skims her hand up Christen’s back to push down at the base of her neck. 

Christen gets the hint and presses her cheek into the mattress and curls her a back so that Tobin has better access. Soon she’s panting and Tobin can tell she’s getting close. 

She pulls her hand back and curls it around the top of Christen’s thigh so that she can draw tight circles around her clit and Christen lets out a moan that tell her it was the right decision.

She pulls her fingers out and Christen whimpers at the loss but it quickly turns into another moan when she brings her wet fingers up to Christen’s chest. Then, she slips the fingers that had been toying with her clit inside and curls them against Christen’s front wall, pressing her palm up so that there’s still pressure on her clit.

With one last thrust, Christen falls apart, panting into the bedspread, thighs shaking from holding her up. Tobin gives her a moment to recover and then pulls her fingers out again, taking them between her lips and moaning at the taste. Christen rolls her over so that she can see and the sight takes her breath away.

She starts to scoot back toward the pillows but Tobin reaches out to stop her, “We worked up quite the sweat, why don’t we finish this in the shower?” And Christen can’t bring herself to disagree.


	9. Wanna bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: a oneshot about T and C having a bet for the loser of the game? But since it was a draw they both have to do it?

“Babe, I’m not taking that bet,” Christen rolls her eyes, she has her phone pressed between her shoulder and her ear as she folds her laundry.

“Because you know you’ll lose?” Tobin laughs at her.

Christen rolls her eyes again, she knows Tobin is just trying to get a rise out of her but that doesn’t mean it isn’t working. “No, because it’s a stupid bet.”

Tobin seems to let it go and they chat about other things as Christen starts to put her laundry away. She takes her time, reacquainting herself with her Utah bedroom.

She finishes up and she can hear Tobin yawning on the other end of the line so she starts to say goodnight when Tobin interrupts her, “So, just making sure we’re clear, when you lose tomorrow, I get to pick out your outfits for the rest of the week and you have to post them on your story.”

“Seriously, Tobin? I said no already. I don’t even get why you want to do this, we wear the same clothes all the time anyway, no one is gonna notice if I dress like you.”

“Exactly, if it doesn’t matter, then why won’t just do it? C’mon, you’re a Nike sponsored athlete, it’s their motto, you have to.”

Christen’s eyes might just roll out of her head but, as much as she doesn’t want to, she has to admit that she really doesn’t have a good reason to say no so she finally relents, “Fine. But when we win, you have to do the same. No complaining.”

She can hear the excitement in Tobin’s voice, “Well, we’re gonna win so it’s not gonna be a problem, but sure.”

//

In the end, neither of them win, which isn’t what either of them wanted but they’re mostly okay with it. They’re exhausted and happy, to be together mostly. Tobin drives Christen’s car back to the apartment (Rachel makes herself scarce which they appreciate).

The bet is the furthest thing from Christen’s mind when she steps out of the bathroom. So, when she sees Tobin rummaging through her drawers, she’s more than a little confused.

“Tobin, what the hell are you doing?”

“Picking out your clothes for the week?” Tobin doesn’t look up, instead she just keeps digging through Christen’s stuff.

“But you didn’t win, I’m not doing that.”

“Yes, you are. You have to pick out my stuff too. It was your idea after all,” she finally turns her head to meet Christen’s glare.

“Fine, but if I look bad, you can sleep on the couch tomorrow night,” she raises her eyebrow, daring Tobin to challenge her.

Tobin puts the clothes she was holding down on top of the dresser and makes her way over to where Christen is standing, “First of all, you’re too pretty to look bad. Second of all, you know I can sleep anywhere, it’s you who’ll be missing out. Just some food for thought.”

“Ugh,” Christen groans as she turns down the comforter and crawls into bed, because somehow, against her best efforts, Tobin is always right, “fine. Can we deal with it in the morning? Make yourself useful and snuggle me until then.”

“Your wish is my command,” Tobin winks.

//

When Christen wakes up the next morning, her head heavy with exhaustion and the effects of the altitude, she sees Tobin standing at the end of the bed with a cup of coffee and an outfit in hand. She rolls her eyes again, but this time it’s with affection for her girlfriend. Because as silly as Tobin is, there is never a moment where she doesn’t feel loved.


	10. What makes you think I care? (sports bar au ft fbp)

When Tobin gets to the bar, it’s pretty crowded. Which is to be expected, given that it’s game 7 of the NBA Finals and the Trailblazers are the favorites to win it all.

She scans her eyes across the room looking for the woman she’s supposed to be meeting. They had agreed to meet at 6:30, even though the game doesn’t start until 8, but Tobin is perpetually running five minutes late and this date is no exception. She’s nervous about starting off on a bad foot and is debating whether or not to text the girl to ask if she’s there already when someone taps her on the shoulder.

“Tobin?”

“Yeah, uh, hey. Kat?”

The woman nods and puts her hand out for Tobin to shake. She’s cute, a little short for Tobin’s taste, and a little too formal. But when Lindsey and Emily told her that they thought she’d really like the new barista at their go-to coffee shop, she felt like she at least had to try (for their sake more than hers).

“Do you want to grab us a high top? I can get the drinks?” Tobin asks, aiming for chivalry but she can tell it comes off stiff.

“Sure, I’ll take whatever IPA they have on draft that the bartender recommends?”

“Got, be back in a sec,” Tobin is glad to have a couple of minutes to settle her nerves and remind herself of the things Linds and Emily told her to ask Kat about.

//

When she gets up to the bar, she has to wait a while before she’s able to get anyone’s attention. She finally places her order and leaves the tab open, to be polite, and runs through the list she made in her head. 

She’s not even halfway through when she’s pulled from her thoughts by a gentle hand on her elbow, “Hi, I just couldn’t help myself and had to offer to buy you a drink - I seriously think you’re the best looking person I’ve ever seen in real life.”

Tobin turns to see who’s talking to her and her cheeks instantly burn red. The woman next to her is stunning. Like the kind of beautiful that actually makes people stop in their tracks to do a double take. She has wild dark curls that frame her face and these piercing green-gray eyes that make the “eyes are the windows to the soul” idiom make sense. And her smile - it’s really more of a smirk - gives Tobin this urge to try and make her laugh. 

“Wh-who? Me?” Tobin sputters and her cheeks redden even more.

The woman smiles and it almost makes Tobin believe that somehow she found her cluelessness charming. “Yes, you, silly. So, about that drink?”

Just as Tobin is about to have to figure out how to explain to this beautiful woman that she can’t stay for a drink, no matter how badly she wants to, she’s saved by the bartender returning with her two beers and a food menu.

The woman glances at the beers and looks back at Tobin, “I see, maybe later. I’ll be here so come find me if you change your mind.”

//

Tobin tries, or at least that’s what she’s telling herself, to be interested in what Kat has to say. They order nachos and Kat tells story after story of her travels and her “rave days” and the terrible hangovers that seemed to follow her no matter where she went. 

Between the eating and the talking, it takes Kat what feels to Tobin like a million years to finish her drink. She tries not to rush her, not to down her drink too quickly, but all she can think about - if she’s honest with herself - is going back up to the bar to find that woman. She didn’t even get her name. I _’m such an idiot_ , Tobin thinks. _I couldn’t even ask for her name. There’s no way I’ll be able to have an actual conversation with her. Just focus on the girl in front of you. Even if you know it won’t go anywhere, you have to be able to tell Linds and Em that it went well._

//

When Kat _finally_ finishes her drink, Tobin counts in her head until she thinks it’s appropriate to ask her if she wants a refill. She also has to wait for Kat to actually stop talking so she can ask without interrupting. That takes a while longer than Tobin was hoping for but when it does, Kat is eager for more and Tobin breathes a sigh of relief.

She really tries not to look like she’s in a hurry to get away. She knows she doesn’t hide her excitement well anyway. 

The crowd thickens considerably the closer she gets to the bar and she stands on her tiptoes trying to spot the curls that she’s been thinking about since she sat down. It takes her a while to spot them but as soon as she does she transforms into a woman on a mission. She weaves through the crowd with a forcefulness that takes her by surprise. And then she’s there. Right there. And has no idea what to say. She takes a step back, trying to collect herself, and knocks into someone. She turns to apologize when she feels that hand on her elbow again.

“You came back!” This time it’s accompanied by a smile that reaches the women’s eyes.

All Tobin can do is nod.

“So, now can I buy you a drink?”

Tobin nods again.

The woman manages to capture the bartender’s attention almost immediately and orders without ever asking Tobin what she wants, not that she minds. When their drinks arrive, a moment later, she takes a long sip, hoping to settle her nerves.

“I’m Christen, by the way.”

Tobin swallows as quickly as she can, trying not to choke. “Hi, I’m Tobin. Thank you, for - uh - the drink. You’re really,” she pauses to collect herself again, “really pretty. Honestly it’s kind of distracting, sorry.” She hears herself stumble over her words and cringes. 

Christen reaches out to wrap her empty hand around the top of Tobin’s arm, “I could certainly say the same about you, stud.” Tobin sees Christen checking her out, her eyes flitting down her legs and back up to her chest.

“Actually,” Christen says, putting her drink back down on the bar, “I have to go to the bathroom.” She winks and Tobin is confused.

And then she realizes. Christen wants Tobin to go with her to the bathroom. But Tobin is on another date, with a girl who is sitting at a table twenty yards away waiting for her. She wants to go with Christen. So badly. But she can’t.

“Sorry, I, um, I’m actually on a date. I should get back to her.”

Christen’s grip on Tobin’s arm tightens, “What makes you think I care?”


	11. What the hell are you doing? (sports bar au ft fbp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fbp part ii

As much as Tobin wants to, and she really fucking wants to, she knows she can’t go with her. She looks at Christen with pleading eyes that say  _ please don’t make this any harder for me than it already is _ and Christen, despite her bravado not a moment earlier, loosens her grip on Tobin’s arm.

“Find me later?” Christen teases with a wink as she turns back to the bar and lets Tobin walk away.

//

Tobin is in a daze the entire way back to the table where Kat is waiting for her. When she gets there, Kat is laughing at something on her phone and Tobin realizes just how much she disinterested she is in her.

“Hey, Kat. Here’s your refill. I don’t know what your plans are for the rest of the night but I think I’m gonna head back towards the bar to watch the game in a bit.” She knows she should be polite ask her if she wants to join but she really doesn’t want to - doesn’t want to risk Kat agreeing to tag along.

“Oh, uh, thanks Tobin. I’ll probably just finish this and head out. Basketball isn’t really my thing, tbh.” Kat smiles and takes a long pull of her beer.

Tobin smiles back, grateful that Kat turns out not to be as dense as she seemed, and sits down at the table but positions herself on the stool so that she can see the bar. She glances up, eyes tracking back and forth until they land on dark curls. She instinctively relaxes and lets her mind drift as she nods along to whatever Kat is saying.

She doesn’t realize how long she’s been staring until Kat clears her throat and Tobin turns to face her, “Whattcha looking at?”

“Oh, uh, nothing?” Tobin looks down at her lap, feeling a little bit guilty, “Just checking what’s on the tv? Like to see if the pregame show has started yet. But I’m here, what were you saying?”

She forces herself to readjust so that she’s facing Kat and makes herself put some effort into making conversation. “Wait, you said your sister is in med school?”

“No,” Kat laughs, “I said she’s trying to get in. The process is insane, thank god I took the easy road and make other people’s coffee for a living.”

“I mean, it’s not that easy, there’s no way I could do it, I’d spill like every other drink so don’t sell yourself short,” Tobin offers, trying to be nice.

Kat just rolls her eyes, “Anyway, I was saying that since my mom is so stressed about my sister, she’s being a total bitch and I just don’t understand why she keeps taking it out on me, like c’mon.”

Eventually, Tobin spaces out again as Kat continues to complain about her mom and her eyes wander back to the bar. She searches for the same dark curls she found before but this time she finds a pair of brooding gray eyes and a smile that looks more like a smirk than it has a right to.

Tobin feels her cheeks flush at the look Christen is giving her and she ducks her head in embarssment. Christen’s eyes light up in amusement and Tobin can tell that Christen is thoroughly enjoying making her squirm.

//

She spends the next half hour alternating between trying her best to pay attention to Kat and making eye contact with Christen over Kat’s head. As soon as Kat finishes her drink, Tobin stands up “Okay then,” she stuffs her hands in her pockets, hoping Kat won’t drag things out, “it was nice meeting you. Um, have a good night, get home safe.”

Kat shakes her head, clearly recognizing that Tobin is trying to get rid of her, “Bye Tobin, have a good night, enjoy the game.”

“Thanks,” Tobin nods, already turning away to head back toward the bar.

This time, when she meets Christen’s eyes, they’re just as piercing as they were when Tobin first saw them and her breath catches in her throat.

//

“Took you long enough,” Christen raises her eyebrows and Tobin wonders if her cheeks will ever return to their normal color in Christen’s presence. 

She rubs the back of her neck trying to be chill, “Ya I, uh, didn’t wanna be rude.”

Christen smiles, a bit more genuinely this time, “I’m just teasing, I thought you liked that.” 

Christen winks just as Tobin takes a sip of the drink that she’d had waiting for her at the bar and Tobin chokes when she realizes Christen was making an innuendo. 

She gives Tobin a minute to recover before she continues, “I’ve had quite a bit more to drink since you were gone so long and I kinda have to pee again. Come to the bathroom with me?”

Tobin knows that even though it’s phrased as a question, in reality it’s anything but and she steps back to let Christen off her stool before following her to the back where the bathrooms are.

//

The bar is much busier than it was when they first got there and the line for the bathroom reflects that. Christen keeps one hand wrapped around Tobin’s bicep as they wait and twirls her hair around her finger with the other. 

When they finally make it to the front of the line, Christen bites her lip and looks Tobin up and down, giving her a chance to bow out. Tobin just nods her head and reaches for the door, holding it open for Christen.

As the door swings shut behind them and Tobin clicks the lock into place she hears a faint, “What the hell are you doing? Y’all better not be fucking around in there with a line this long,” but Christen’s hands are teasing up under the hem of her shirt and she can’t bring herself to care about the people waiting in line at all. 

//

Christen pushes Tobin’s hair to the side and reaches around her waist to undo the button of her pants as she plants kisses across the back of Tobin’s neck, “I’ve been waiting, like, all day for you to fuck me, but you’re just so cute I might have to fuck you first,” Christen whispers into Tobin’s ear as she nips at her earlobe and Tobin bites the inside of her cheek in an attempt not to let out the whimper that’s building in the back of her throat. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Me fucking you in this bathroom, you’d never look at this bar the same way again” Christen’s fingers settle on Tobin’s hip bones and she pulls back so that Tobin turns around. 

“Feel how wet it makes me, thinking about fucking you in here,” her voice is smooth like velvet as she circles her fingers around Tobin’s wrist and guides her hand to her own waistband.

Tobin fingers slip into wet heat and this time she can’t hold the whimper in. Her eyes fall closed as Christen’s hip buck into her hand.

“C’mon stud, we’ve gotta be quick,” Christen husks into her ear. “Make me cum, I know you can do it.”

The challenge sparks something in Tobin and she feels electrified with energy as she pushes her fingers down to Christen’s entrance before pulling them back to draw quick, tight circles around her clit. 

She keeps going, repeating the motion over and over, as Christen pants in her ear, “Yes, yes, just like that, yes.”

Moments later, when Christen cums, she rests her head on Tobin’s shoulder and the feeling of satisfaction is almost enough to push Tobin over the edge.


	12. Love & Basketball i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be the Trailblazers and Warriors who are playing but it's TC who are winning the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come :)

“Tobin?” Christen pokes at her thigh. 

“ _Tobin_?” Christen pokes again. 

“What, Christen?” Tobin doesn’t look away from the game. 

“I’m bored.” 

“Well, then, watch the game.” 

“I’m trying, but it’s boring…” 

Tobin finally looks over at Christen, “Are you serious, Chris? How is this boring?” 

“Because I don’t get it,” she complains, even though that isn’t really true. They’ve been going to basketball games together for years. And sometimes, when they’re apart, they watch together on facetime because Tobin likes the company (even if Christen is paying more attention to her book than the game - but what Tobin doesn’t _know_ won’t hurt her). 

Tobin just rolls her eyes and looks back at the game but her shoulders are sagging a little bit and it makes Christen feel guilty. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to take away from your fun, can you tell me what you’re thinking? Maybe then I’ll like it better.” 

Tobin lights back up immediately and starts blabbering on right away about something to do with the way the Trailblazers have to balance offense and defense to account for Steph Curry without giving up opportunities to score and quickly Christen goes back to day dreaming but she’s glad that Tobin is happy.

//

A while later, when Christen is bored again, she decides to check twitter and sees that there are a bunch of notifications for mentions. She takes a look at them and realizes that some fans have spotted them on the live stream of the game with screenshots as proof. 

She thinks for a moment and then pokes one more time at Tobin’s thigh. “Babe?” 

“What, Christen?”

“They know.”

Tobin looks over at her confused. “Who? What? What are you talking about?” 

“The twitter people. They know we’re here together.” 

That grabs Tobin’s attention, “What? How?” 

Christen laughs, “They showed us on tv.” 

“Oh,” Tobin exhales at it dawns on her that of course people watching the game can see them. They have second row floor seats so close to the action that they’re practically sitting on the Portland bench. She had been so wrapped up in the excitement of the game, getting to watch her boys play, at home, in her city, with Doris Burke calling the game, that she had forgotten how public her appearance was going to be. It’s everything she’s ever wanted. And the cherry on top is that it worked out for Christen to come with her. But she never really stopped to consider that everyone would be able to _see_ that Christen was there _with_ her. 

“So, can I?” Tobin zones back in to hear Christen ask. 

“Can you what?” 

It’s Christen’s turn to look annoyed, “Post a story of us. Since everyone already knows anyway.” 

At that moment, the crowd erupts in cheers and pulls Tobin’s attention back to the game. She just nods at Christen without really processing her question. “Sure, babe, whatever you want.”

//

When the half ends, Christen opens Instagram on her phone and swipes over to start filming. She starts with a close-up of Tobin’s face as she cheers and the pans across the court to show the excitement that Portland is in the lead at halftime. Finally, she taps the screen to flip the camera so that she can show the two of them together and nudges Tobin with her knee to get her attention.

Tobin looks over and Christen can’t hold back the smile that stretches across her face. 

They don’t always get to do this. In fact, it’s pretty rare. So, when they can be together in public and actually get to act like they’re _together_ she makes a point of appreciating it. 

_Thanks @nike for making @tobinheaths dreams come true :)_

It’s not quite the same as saying _I love you_ but it’s damn near close enough.


	13. Love & Basketball ii

Christen plops down on the couch after dropping Channing off at the airport when she gets a text from Tobin that says,  _ Ready to ft in 5? _ And Christen looks down at her phone just a little bit confused because she has absolutely no recollection of making a plan to video chat that evening. Instead of fessing up, she sends back a thumbs up emoji and waits for Tobin’s call to come through.

 

She forces herself to get up from the couch but quickly settles in bed with her laptop plugged in so that she won’t have to get up in the middle of the call or make Rachel feel like she can’t watch tv.

 

Just as she’s about to start scrolling through instagram, her phone starts ringing - followed quickly by her computer which she answers as she puts her phone on her night stand.

 

“Hey, baby,” Christen pulls the computer up onto her knees and leans back into her pillows.

 

Tobin is grinning at her when her face shifts to one of confusion, “H-, Chris! Why are you in bed? You’re supposed to have the game on!”

 

It suddenly comes flooding back to her, Tobin wanted to facetime during the WNBA semis but had promised Sinc that she’d watch the Timbers with her and told Christen she would call when she was done with that but since there hadn’t been a specific time (though Christen certainly could’ve made an estimate) she hadn’t put it in her calendar.

 

“Shoot, I’m sorry, I knew I was missing something, give me a second to get myself situated and I’ll call you right back,” she offers, hoping it’ll be enough to appease Tobin, who is clearly already engrossed in the game.

 

//

 

She closes her computer and trudges back out to the living room with it tucked under her arm to find Rachel sprawled out on the couch watching House Hunters.

 

“Hey, Rooms, sorry to bother you but apparently I promised Tobin that I’d watch the WNBA semis with her on facetime, is it okay if we put that on?”

 

Rachel sits up to make room for her and then grabs the remote from the coffee table, “Of course, what channel?”

 

“ESPN 2 I think, 34 maybe?” Christen sits with her legs curled under her and pulls a blanket from the basket they keep tucked under the arm of the couch and drapes it over her knees offering the other end to Rachel.

 

Rachel finds the right channel and pulls the edge of the blanket over her feet before poking Christen with her toe to get her attention, “So do you know what’s going on? Or should I just ask Tobin?”

 

“I would say I know enough to follow along but not nearly enough to explain it adequately,” Christen laughs. “All I know is that Tobin wants the Mystics to win this game and the Sun to win the next one. And she said something about the league MVP being on the Mystics I think? I don’t really know, to be honest, all I remember are the dog pictures. And I think it’s the same person but I could be wrong.”

 

“Okay then, Tobin it is,” Rachel shakes her head in amusement.

 

//

 

The Mystics lose and Tobin is bummed (Christen and Rachel still don’t care but they get a good laugh out of Tobin’s commentary) but luckily the next game starts right away. 

 

It’s clear from the beginning that the Sun are going to win even though LA has home court advantage. Though, in the middle of the second quarter, the Sparks have a good run and Christen can’t help but cheer (if only for the sake of riling Tobin up).

 

Tobin catches on right away and doesn’t hesitate to call Christen out, “Wait, why the heck are you rooting for the Sparks?”

 

“I’m from LA, Tobin. What do you mean, why am I rooting for the Sparks?” Christen deadpans.

 

“Because we want a Mystics - Sun final.”

 

“Since when do you use the royal  _ we _ , I’m the one on the Royals in this relationship.”

 

“Well, Miss Snarky-Pants, I wasn’t using the royal  _ we _ . I was clearly referring to the plural of you and me. Because we’re supposed to be a team. You went to college in the Bay and still rooted for the Blazers with me. Why should this be any different?”

 

Tobin’s argument makes more sense than Christen had bargained for so she shrugs in defeat, “I guess you’re not wrong about that.”

 

“Thank you,” Tobin’s smile is restored, “good to know you can be reasoned with.”

 

At that, Rachel bursts out laughing which gets the attention of both Tobin and Christen, “Christen? Reasonable? What are you two on?”

 

Christen just rolls her eyes, “The two of you better not gang up on me or I’m hanging up.”

 

Rachel and Tobin make eye contact before bursting into laughter again, “We would never dare,” Rachel assures her.

 

“Hmm, okay,” Christen raises an eyebrow, not hiding her skepticism. “Why don’t we focus on the game? Since that’s why we’re here, afterall.”

 

Tobin can’t disagree with that, so she turns her focus back to cheering for the Sun and Christen successfully ignores the teasing comments that Rachel mutters under her breath.

 

The game ends an hour later with a convincing sweep for the Sun and a happy Tobin, “Thanks for watching with me, babe. I know you don’t really care but it means a lot.”

 

“Oh the things we do for love,” Christen winks and doesn’t miss the way it makes Tobin blush. 

  
Being apart for so much of the season isn’t fun by any means, but with facetime and only a one hour time difference, it’s really not  _ so _ bad. (And it makes their reunions all the more fun.)


End file.
